LMITS
by Agent Elf
Summary: A comedic talk show, LMITS, LOTRMatrix Really Insane Talk Show, makes fun of the Matrix and LOTR all in one go!
1. A fight and Some Very Unimportant Guests

****

Chapter One: A fight and some very unimportant guests.

****

(Camrea flits from an audience that is has been told to clap but has no idea why to two lone figures standing on a stage.)

Elenmeoi: *Looks at unimpressed audience and turns to Agent Pyro* They look like they are about to turn and leave... Maybe we should tape them to their chairs? Wait... Why are we here again?

Agent Pyro: Umm.. I have no idea...(reads script) ummmm....

Elenmeoi: Me neither...

Agent Pyro (reads title of script...) L/MITS? What in the name of The Architect is that?

Elenmeoi: *gives you weird look* And I'm supposed to know?

Agent Pyro: Your an Elf... are you not Elenmeoi?*cough* Miss Fontaine*cough*

Random Person from the Audience: YOU GUYS SUCK!(gets up to leave)

Elenmeoi: *Glares* Bite your toung worm.

Agent Pyro:*Aims gun* Where do you think that you are going?

Elenmeoi: *lifts bow* I dare you to leave!

RPFTA: MAKE ME!(notices gun) Ummm... uh... Im going back to my seat now....

Agent Pyro: Yes please do Mr Antimony....

RPFTA: How do you know my name?

Agent Pyro: That is for the Mainframe to know... and no one else to find out...

Elenmwoi: *Gives you another wierd look*

Agent Pyro: Ill tell you later....(reads script again) Anyway... Welcome to L/MITS, Lord Of The Rings/Matrix Insane Talks Show...

Elenmeoi: Hi... 

****

Agent Pyro: *Hands her the script* Page one, Line five... anyway, our first guest to talk to/interrogate is.... 

Elenmeoi: Oh who who?????!!!!!

Agent Pyro: Page one, line four... Agent SMITH!(squeal)

Elenmeoi: Ummm... I think not!

Agent Pyro: Why?

Elenmeoi: Because our first guest is gonna be Aragorn!

Agent Pyro: Since when?

Elenmeoi: Since I decided so!

Agent Pyro: Oh yeah?

Elenmeoi: YEAH!!!!!!!! *regains composure* I mean... Yes.

Agent Pyro: OH YEAH?!

Elenmeoi: *nods* Uma. // Yes. //

Agent Pyro: Prove it... You may be an elf, but at least I know the truth about the world...

Elenmeoi: I do too, you told me.

Agent Pyro: WHen was that?

Elenmeoi: I don't remember...

Agent Pyro: Oh... well asI was saying, our first guest is-

Elenmeoi: Aragorn.

Agent Pyro: Noooo.. Agent Smith...(looks expectantly towards the door. It opens)

Elenmeoi: ...

Agent Pyro: ITS ITS!

Elenmeoi: *Tries to look as if nothing unusual is happening*

Pizza Boy: Did some one order Pizza?

Elenmeoi: 0_o Idon't think so...

RPFTA: I DID!

Agent Pyro: SIT YOUR ASS DOWN BROTHA!

Elenmeoi: How did I see that coming...

RPFTA: MAKE ME SIT DOWN! IM HUNGY! YOU HAVE BEEN HOLDING US HOSTAGE FOR THREE HOURS NOW!

Agent Pyro: How long have you really eaten for though?

Elenmeoi: Hostage, yes... but if you weren't a hostage you'd be dead. *Shows point by shooting the arm of persons chair*

Agent Pyro: Yes.....

RPFTA: I DONT GIVE A-

Agent Pyro: Please, no swearing... this is a PG fic...

Elenmeoi: *nods*

RPFTA: I really dont care!*runs to Pizza Boy*

Agent Pyro: *shoots him*

:**Elenmeoi: *Tries to look shocked then mutters to Pyro* Don't do that too often or we wont have an audience.**

Agent Pyro: Awww.....*realizes that audience is scared stiff...* ummm(thinks) Remove last five minuites from everybodies memory.....

Agent Pyro: Hi this is Agent Pyro

Elenmeoi: *Blinks* Umm... yeah... this is Elenmeoi?

Agent Pyro: And welcome to the first ever ediotin of L/MITS.

Elenmeoi: Lord of the Rings/Matrix Insane Talk Show!

Agent Pyro: And our first guest is:

(both at same time)

Elenmeoi: Aragorn!

Agent Pyro: Agent Smith!

Elenmeoi: *Glares*

Agent Pyro:*takes of sunglasses and smirks* MUHAHAHAHA

Elenmeoi: O-o I don't like the sound of that...*grips bow tightly*

****

Agent Pyro: *is still laughing*

****

Elenmeoi: *Is beginning to get scared.*

****

Agent Pyro: *laughing and looks expectantly to the door...*

****

Elenmeoi: *blinks and looks to door*

****

They wait for five minuites...

****

Another Random Person From the Audience: *cough*

****

Elenmeoi: *Glares at person* Unlike you humans I can take silence...

****

Agent Pyro: *presses two fingers to earphone* Umm... hehehee I have just been informed that Agent Smith and Aragorn have been... detained... so we have three new guests... Mister Anderson, Mister Greenleaf, and Mister umm… Gimli…

****

Elenmeoi: *blinks* Elf! I'm no longer alone! *makes face* dwarf too...

****

Legolas and Gimli apper on stage

****

Gimli/ Legolas: Whoa... where are we?

****

Elenmeoi: *grins* On Earth, In a province, In a country, In a city, In a studio.

****

Legolas: Fellow elf, that made no sence at all....

****

Gimli: Yeah what he said....

****

A loud scream is heard from the roof. Everyone looks up...

****

Neo: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

****

Elenmeoi: There he is!

****

Agent Pyro: He must have hit an aeroplane or maybe some telephone wires

****

Neo: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

****

Elenmeoi: Nooooo... I think he's scared of you...

****

Neo*still hasnt hit the roof*

****

Agent Pyro: Well that rules out telephone wires....

****

Elenmeoi: *nods wordlessy*

****

Agent Pyro:*smiles as he hits the roof and falls through...*

****

Neo: OOF!

****

Agent Pyro: Get up anomoly....

****

Elenmeoi: *winces* That looked painful...

****

Legolas and Gimli are laughing....

:

****

Neo: My head hurts... Who put that plane in my path?

****

Agent Pyro: I had nothing to do with it...(shifty eyes)

****

Elenmeoi: O_o... Aaaaaaaanywho... *walks over to Pyro* are you okay??

****

Agent Pyro: Yes, I am functioning at normal Operating capacity... You?

****

Elenmeoi: If you're fine something is wrong...

****

Legolas: *Looks at them oddly*

****

Agent Pyro:*grins evilly* Well... that is better than what I have planned for himmm...(jabs thumb at Neo and smirks evilly)

Neo: *gulps* 

****

Elenmeoi: *sighs with relief* Ah, you aren't okay.

Agent Pyro: O**f course im not alright...*guestures towards large quashy chairs* please have a seat Mr Greenleaf, Mr Anderson, and Mr... um... Gimli...**

Elenmeoi:***simply nods***

Gimli: *starts sobbing* ARE YOU MAKING FUN OF ME HAVING NO LAST NAME?

Elenmeoi: **NO! Of course not...Well... maybe**

Gimili: THIS IS WHY I DONT COME TO THESE THINGS!(fat amime tears start dribbling down his cheeks. her grabs a strand of Leoglas's hair and blows his nose on it

Legolas: NO MY BEAUTIFULL HAIR!

Elenmeoi: **Ew... ya' know... I've never seen a dwarf cry before...**

Gimli: It's not my fault... Im overly sensitive....

*legolas is chopping out the snot with a pair of siccors, going: Ew... ew... EW)

Elenmeoi: **Poor, poor Legolas... *eyes dwarf***:

****

*Gimili screams and runs off the stage....*

Agent Pyro: W**ell done. you lost us our guest....**

Elenmeoi:***laughs maniacally*I mean... ummmmm... oops?**

Agent Pyro: **Look, you talk to Mr. Greenleaf while i go an... 'talk' to neo... off stage..... **

Neo:*gulps*

Elenmeoi:**... why don't I like the sound of that? *whispers to Neo* Watch your back.**

Neo: I dont need to watch my back... I have eyes in the back of my head!(turns around and we see that he has his sunglasses on the back of his head)

Agent Pyro:***Shakes head sadly***

Elenmeoi:***blinks* I think he's lost it...**

Legolas: *nods*

Agent Pyro: **He lost it a long time ago... Its called red pills....**

Elenmeoi: **Ah... that explains it all... I think...**

Agent Pyro:***pushes Neo off stage while he yells things like: I BELIVE I CAN FLY! and jumps into the air only to come crashing back down***

Legolas: That... was the weirdest thing I've ever seen in all my long years...

Elenmeoi:***starts to laugh*Yes... well... *whispers to Legolas* I'm going to go and bring back Neo before Pyro kills him.**

*from off stage, Pyro yells: YOU STUPID PERSON! YOU CANT DODGE BULLETS OR STOP THEM IN MID AIR!*

Legolas: Are you sure it's safe to be here?

Elenmeoi: **Nope**

Legolas: *gulps*

*there is a loud crash followed by some words that cannot be typed, and noises of people getting beaten up*

Elenmeoi: **PYRO GET OUT HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Agent Pyro: ***sticks head out from behind wall* Yes?**

Elenmeoi: ***stomps over and muters to Pyro* You are making too much noise. *points to terrified guests who are trying to decide if it would be better to impale themselves on the arrow still stuck in the chair or to wait this out* you are scaring the audience!**

Agent Pyro: ***looks at audience* they are still here? Oh....*drags an unconcious neo out and sticks him in the chair again. He wont stay sat up....***

Elenmeoi: ***smacks Pyro and whispers* you didn't have to kill him...**

Agent Pyro: ***whispers back* i didnt.... did I?*checks for pulse* no he aint dead....**

Elenmeoi: ***still whispering* Oh... well... try to revive him... one of the audience members has made up his mind and has imapled himself... we don't want that to happen to the rest of them**

Agent Pyro: **oh....*looks at watch* well the show is almost over any way...**

Elenmeoi: **is it really? already?**

Agent Pyro: **yes it is....we are about 15 pages into the script right now.**

Elenmeoi: ***blinks* There was a script?**

Legolas: *is glancing back and forth between the two trying to decide if he should stay or run like all nine nazgul are behind him*

Agent Pyro: ***sighs* yes but i dont think that we stuck to it....*looks at script and reads it...* HOLY COW!(brandishes page infront of elenmeoi)**

Elenmeoi: **Yipes!**

Agent Pyro: **SEE IT SAYS EXACTLY WHAT WE ARE SAYING NOW!**

Elenmeoi: ***small squeaky voice* I'm scared...**

Elenmeoi: **YIPES!!!!!!!!!!!! IT HAD THAT TOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Agent Pyro: ***looks ahead two pages...* well now that i know the future i can change it. I choose to end the show now....**

Elenmeoi: **Now? Okay.**

Legolas: *decides to run*

Agent Pyro: **Im Agent Pyro,**

Elenmeoi: **and I'm Elenmeoi**

Agent Pyro: **And this was the first ever edition of L/MITS! LEGOLAS YOU CANT ESCAPE*runs after him a the credits start***

Elenmeoi: **WAIT!!!!!!!!!!! WHAT DO WE DO WITH NEO???????????????**

Agent Pyro: **Ummmm... lets leave that till next time....**

Elenmeoi:***happily* Okay! ^_^**

*Camera spins around to Elenmeoi standing on the stage trying to revive Neo, and Agent Pyro running after a ver frightened Legolas.

Elenmeoi:**Now... COME BACK HERE LEGOLAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I DID NOT SAY YOU COULD LEAVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *shrugs and continues to try to revive Neo* Pyro'll get him**


	2. Seeing Double

Chapter 2: Seeing Double

            *A loud piercing scream echo's over some slightly too enthusiastic clapping.  The camera zooms to Legolas sitting in a small cage hanging above the stage.  Neo is slumped next to the Prince, unconscious*

Elenmeoi: *Is staring at the hanging prince* you know, we should have revived Neo first.  He wouldn't scream like a dying hobbit…

Agent Pyro: That is against my programming, I should have killed him…

Elenmeoi: *blinks* Uh… right… it's not against… ur… what I think though…

Agent Pyro: *Glares at the screaming Prince* WILL YOU SHUT UP!

Elenmeoi: -.^ *Pokes Legolas with a tazer*

Legolas: O.O

Agent Pyro: That's not nice.  *Pokes Legolas* Why are you screaming?

Legolas: *Quiet traumatized voice* There's a dead man in here…

Agent Pyro: He isn't… dead… *shifty eyes*

Elenmeoi: Pyro?

Agent Pyro: *Pokes Neo* Yes…

Elenmeoi: *flatly* What DID you do to him?

Agent Pyro: Nothing *quietly* much…

Legolas: This human is dead.

Agent Pyro: No he isn't.  He's just sleeping.

Legolas: Look!  He is dead!!!

Agent Pyro: No he isn't… he is just… offline?

Elenmeoi: Humans don't go offline dumb ass…

Agent Pyro: *starts to cry* Look, I never wanted to be a Talk Show Host.

Legolas: Oh no…

Agent Pyro: I wanted to be an Agent, shifting from place to place in the Matrix.

Legolas: In the name of Elbereth… *covers ears*

Elenmeoi: *gulps*

Agent Pyro: *singing*      I'm an Agent and I'm okay

                                       I work all night and I work all day.

*Three Agents appear on stage and begin to sing*

Agents:                            She's and Agent and she's okay

                                       She works all night and she works all day.

Agent Pyro:                     I hunt down rebels

                                       Delete some exiles

                                       I spar with some trainees

                                       On Wednesdays I meet the Architect

                                       And make a choice to save my species.

Agents:                            She hunts down rebels

                                       Deletes some exiles

                                       She spars with some trainees

                                       On Wednesdays she meets the Architect

                                       And makes a choice to save her species.

*Legolas starts to tremble and Elenmeoi smacks her forehead against a beam*

Agent Pyro:                     I hunt down rebels!

                                       I wear trench coats…

                                       Black clothing… and large boots

                                       I wish I'd been a human

                                       Just like my creator!

Agents:                            She hunts down rebels!

                                       She wears trench coats…

                                       Black clothing… and large boots

                                       She wished she'd been a human…

                                       Just like… her creators…

Agent #1: Traitor

Agent #2: Should we proceed?

Agent #3: Yes.  After all…

Agent #2: She is…

Agent #1: Only a talk show host.

Agent Pyro: Oh in the name of the systemic anomaly.

*Neo wakes up*

Neo: Who me?

Agent #1: We believe so.

*All three Agents draw .50 Desert Eagles and start firing at Agent Pyro*

Agent Pyro: Crap… *dodges bullets and runs offstage, the Agents follow her*

Audience: *cheering* YES!  SHE IS GONE!!!!!!!!

Elenmeoi: Curses… I'll never find a new co-host that will stay with me more than a day…

*There is a quiet electrical humming from offstage*

Legolas: O.O My master is here.

Elenmeoi: Uh oh… *looks for place to hide*

*A Jedi runs onstage brandishing a polka dotted light sabre*

Jedi Kat: Guten tag Elenmeoi.

Elenmeoi: *gulps* Hi Kat… How are you?

Jedi Kat: Angry.  You are in violation of the Legolas contract.

Elenmeoi: Oh Elbereth… I forgot about that… *muttering* not…

*Another, shorter Jedi runs on stage carrying a computer.  She sets it on the table next to Elenmeoi*

Jedi Kit: You have violated the contract, 'signed' by all the Watermelons, that Kat, and Kat alone owns one Legolas Greenleaf, as shown here on our website.

Legolas: It's not legal unless signed in the real world.  Not constructed on a computer screen.

Jedi Kat & Kit: Shut up.

Legolas: You can't talk to me like that, I'm a prince!

Jedi Kat: Wanna bet?

Jedi Kit: Wait a sec, *looks around* where's Pyro?

Elenmeoi: She is in trouble with the… Feds…

Jedi Kit: Oh.  *Looks in the cage* HOLY CRAP!!!!!!!  RUN AWAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Jedi Kat: Why?

Jedi Kit: THE ACURSED ONE IS IN THERE!!!!!!!!

Neo: Why does everyone hate me?

Jedi's: Because you suck.

Neo: Oh… makes sense…

*There is a loud crash and Agent 'Talk Show Host' Pyro falls through the roof*

Elenmeoi: *sighs* and we just had that fixed too…

Agent Pyro: Sorry… Hey!  You two!  Stop!!!!

*Kit and Kat run off with Legolas*

Elenmeoi: Darn.  They stole our guest…

Agent Pyro: Damn… Oh well.  I found some people on my run.

Elenmeoi: Who? *Is wondering if she wants to know*

Agent Pyro: Many twins.

*The stage door opens.  Twin 1 and 2 walk in followed by Cain and Able, Two Smiths, Elrond and Elros, Elladan and Elrohir, and for some reason… Boromir and Faramir…*

Elenmeoi: Holy crap!  I'm seeing double!  *Mutters* I DIDN'T want to know…

Twin 1: Hehehehe

Twin 2: Hehehehe

Boromir: Demons!  *Draws his sword*

Smith 1: Oh blood…

Smith 200: Can I join?

Smith 1: Sure.  Fights need love like everything does.

*Everyone pulls out a weapon*

Elenmeoi: Whoa!  No bloodshed!  This is a talk show… NOT Jerry Springer.

Cain: Not much of a difference is there?

Agent Pyro: No not really *a microwave turns on*

Elrohir:  *Looks to HIS twin and whispers* Jerry Springer?

Elladan: *shrugs*

Elenmeoi: *looks at Pyro* what the heck are you doing?

Agent Pyro: Making popcorn.  Why?

Elenmeoi: Is that a lawn chair and a can of sprite?

Agent Pyro: Yep.  *Holds up the can towards the camera* Image is nothing, thirst is everything.  Quench your thirst.  Sprite.

Elenmeoi: We don't endorse things…

Agent Pyro: So?

Twin 1: Can we get on…

Twin 2: With our fight?

Elrond: I guess…

Elros: Lets get it over with… *points to Smiths* who are they and why do they look like us?

Smith 1: I take offence to that.

Smith 200: Yes master.

*Smith 1 pats Smith 200 on the head*

Elenmeoi: -_- That's creepy… Pyro PLEASE deal with this.

Agent Pyro: *sighs* Fine.  EVERYONE SIT DOWN!!!!!!!

*Everyone sits down and the words: 'Agent Pyro' appear on the screen.  The audience begins chanting (though some are still terrified, they do so not to have a giant rat sicked on them or something)*

Audience:  Pyro, Pyro, Pyro, Pyro, Pyro, Pyro…

Agent Pyro: Welcome to MY show.  Today, Twins with Grudges.  Our first 4 guests are: Twin 1, Twin 2, Boromir and Faramir.

Elenmeoi: *glares and mutters* It's MY show too…

Twin 1: Bring it humans!

Boromir: Go to Mordor!

Faramir: Yeah!  Mordor!

Twin 2: What are you?  A yes man?

Boromir: Yeah he is, got a problem with that pasty?

Twin 1: *pulls out a switchblade* don't call us pasty, virus.

Elenmeoi: Can I step in here Pyro?

Agent Pyro: No not really.

Elenmeoi: -.-  *shakes head*

*All participants growl nastily*

Neo: *Who has been forgotten* I think that is enough.

Smith 1: When will you get the point, Mr. Anderson, that none of us care what you think?  Especially me.

Smith 200: And me. *Smith 22 runs offstage and begins copying himself into the audience*

Agent Pyro & Elenmeoi: SECURITY!!!!!!!!!!

*Will Turner, Capt. Jack Sparrow, The Cat in the Hat and Pink run in and remove Smith 200, Smith 1000, Smith 1001 and Smith 2000 from the audience*

Agent Pyro: *Turns to remaining guests on stage* If you don't sit down, shut up, and grow up, I will deal with you PERSONALLY!!

Elenmeoi: She will… *shudders*

Agent Pyro: Good.  *Turns to audience in Hannibal Lector voice* be afraid.  Be very afraid.

Elenmeoi: -.^?  Well, anyways… I want you to answer some questions… *thinking, this is a lame question* what is your favourite food?

Twins: Inapplicable

Cain & Able: Same as them.

Smith: Same

Elrond: … Turkey?

Elros: Lembas…

Boromir: Oliphants

Faramir: Puppies

Elladan and Elrohir: *give Boromir and Faramir disgusted look* same as _ada_. // dad //

Agent Pyro: Okay cool… except for Boromir and Faramir; that was just wrong.

Elenmeoi: *With disgusted look* Yeah…

Agent Pyro: Favourite Colour?

Twins: White

Cain & Able: Black

Smith: Black

Elrond: Red

Elros: Blue!

Boromir: Green

Faramir: TURKEYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Elladan: Red

Elrohir: Blue

Elenmeoi: Once again Faramir, ew…

Agent Pyro: Did you have a troubled childhood?

Faramir: *Cries* Daddy didn't love me!

Agent Pyro: I see.

Elenmeoi: Be a shrink on your own time.

Agent Pyro: Fine.

Elenmeoi:  Anyway, that's the end of our show.  We got to say…

Twin 1: FARAMIR'S TWEEKED!!!!!!!!!!!!

Faramir: AT LEAST I'M NOT PASTY!!!!!!!!

Twin 2: THAT'S IT! *Runs at Faramir*

Agent Pyro: Goodnight, and we went left… not right.

Agent #1: *Falls through roof* Eighth floor.  They're on the eighth floor.

Agent Pyro: Crap!  *Runs our door as the three agents follow her*

Elenmeoi: *Looks at roof in dismay* Not again… that roof is NOT going to last much longer…

*Smith runs into audience and copies all the people into Smiths.  The rest of the people on stage are fighting viciously.  The popcorn is finally made.  Elenmeoi sits in lawn chair eating it or throwing it at the fighters*

Elenmeoi: Note to self, don't let Pyro choose the guests… or pick them up off the street… I don't know where she got them…

Neo: *drops out of cage* I agree

Elenmeoi: -.^

Neo: Can I go now?

Elenmeoi: Sure.

*Neo turns to leave*

Smith 1: This is a dead end.

Many Smiths That Used To Be Audience: Yeah.  Dead end.

Elenmeoi: Note to self, get new studio…

A/N 

**Elenmeoi-**

**Hello!  Pyro's computer is down so she can't really answer the reviews so I will by myself… *sniffles* all by myself…**

**jaded316- We are proud!  We are both quite weird and this obviously proves it!  And trust me here… Legolas is in MUCH worse hands with Kit and Kat… *wince* poor Legolas… It might make u weird… why?  You don't wanna be???  ^_^**

**RadicalElf- LOL.  I like the sunglasses thing too… that was Pyro's idea. ^_^**

**alocin- Aye… poor, poor audience… *rolls eyes* you sound like Pyro… I, for one, feel sorry for Neo… ^_^ But thanx!**

**wh1te rabb1t 01- *sniff* I'm other person… *whimper* I feel so unloved!!!!!!!  Yes, insanity is good. ^_^**

**Razzberri- Thank you for not kicking us Kit!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Audrey A- … Glad you like it?  LOL.  ^_^**

**Sky12- *rolls eyes* Calm down Kat… geez… it made no sense to everyone I think… but, meh, it makes people laugh. ^_^**

**Now, since Pyro isn't here… I'll have to say this for her… 'Post or I'll set you on fire!' LOL… jk Pyro. ^_^**


	3. Friends Camels Cameos

Chapter 3: Friends camels… cameos…

*Audience has been Smithified… 'unfortunetly' and is clapping robotically*

Agent Pyro:  Some how, I lived.. amazing huh?  *smirks*

Elenmeoi: *Flatly*  Yeah, amazing… and I DON'T wanna know how you did it.

Agent Pyro:  No you don't…

Elenmeoi:  I know… *shudders* Sooooo… what are we supposed to be doing right now?

Agent Pyro: *cough* New guests *cough*

Elenmeoi:  Well, yeah, but… who?

Agent Pyro:  Umm… Leo… Orcamafish…

Elenmeoi:  ^_^ MY ORCAMAFISH!!

Agent Pyro:  Yes.  Your orcamafish.

Elenmeoi:  MINE!  MY UGLY FISH!!!!!!!

*A fish tank in lowered onto the stage*

Orcamafish:  I resent that.

Elenmeoi:  And I care… why?  Wait… yeah why?

Orcamafish:  'Cause I have evil super powers that come from being a cross between an Uruk Hai and a goldfish.

Agent Pyro:  Like?

Orcamafish:  Super shinyness…

Agent Pyro:  *Rolls eyes*

Elenmeoi:  Um… oooooo… shiny… *blinks* I mean… WHO CARES?!

Orcamafish:  The big one does…

Elenmeoi:  o.O  The who??

Leo:  Meeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!  *Enters dragging Neo on a rather short chain*

Elenmeoi:  *Absently*  I was just about to ask where Neo went…

Agent Pyro:  Yes.  I have allowed ther to claim him… I do not believe anyone will mind.

Almost Everyone:  Nope.

Elenmeoi:  *Mutters*  I do…

Neo:  *Look up*  Someone does care!

Leo:  I CARE TOO!

Neo:  *Small voice*  You scare me…

Agent Pyro:  *Chuckles*  GOOD!

Neo:  You scare me as well.

Agent Pyro:  Excellent.

Elenmeoi:  Anyway, back on topic…

Cameraman:  GACK!

Elenmeoi:  What the?

Nutmeg:  YES!  I KILLED THE CAMERAMAN!!! …uh… I mean… I'm the new cameraman…

Neo:  Oh dear…

Nutmeg:  *laughs insanely*

Elenmeoi:  ^.-

Agent Pyro:  Oh… dear.

Orcamafish:  Hey!  Attention back on the orc in the fish tank!

*Everyone glares at Orcamafish*

Everyone:  WHAT?!

Orcamafish:  Nothing.  Continue.

Nutmeg:  Wow… you're annoying…

Orcamafish:  I try…

Elenmeoi:  Like you're the one to talk!  You who killed our cameraman!

Nutmeg:  ^_^ Meep!

Elenmeoi:  O.O  Oh no…not that..

Nutmeg:  ^_^ Meep!  Meep, meep, meep, meep!

Agent Pyro:  …-.-

Elenmeoi:  *Is fighting not to shoot Miss Meep*

Agent Pyro:  *Notices*  We do not need to lose two cameramen in one day… kill her tomorrow.

Elenmeoi:  Really?  *Sounding happy* I can kill her tomorrow?

Nutmeg:  *Frantically* NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!  YOU DON'T WANNA KILL ME!!!!!!!!!

Elenmeoi:  *Eyes widen slightly and she turns to Orcamafish* Wait, you're half goldfish?!

Orcamafish:  -.-  You're slow, and yes…

Elenmeoi:  *Glares at Orcamafish and turns back to Nutmeg* No… I don't want to kill you… yet… *evil grin*

Nutmeg:  *Gulps*

Agent Pyro:  Okay, enough tortureing the cameraman.  It's my job to torture people.

Elenmeoi:  Oh yeah…

Leo:  HELLO!  I'M STILL HERE!  STOP IGNORING ME!!!!!

Neo:  You're not the only one being ignored… *muttering* It's better NOT to be noticed…

*A loud clang is heard*

Agent Pyro:  What was that?!

Elenmeoi:  *Shifty eyes* …nothing…

Agent Pyro:  *Eyes narrow*  What did you do?

Elenemeoi:  Ur… nothing!

Agent Pyro:  *Glares*

Elenmeoi:  Okay, okay… while you were busy running from those Agents, I stopped that fight by *mutters inaudibly*

Agent Pyro:  ^_-  What was that:

Elenmeoi:  *Glances at audience*  Curse your hearing… I put them in cages in my dressing room!

Agent Pyro:  -.-0

Elenmeoi:  Of course… the 'twins' are gone…

Orcamafish:  Did I miss something here?

Leo:  I could ask the same question…

Nutmeg:  *Nods*

Agent Pyro:  SHUSH!

*Crickets chirping*

Agent Pyro:  *Glares*

Crickets:  …chirp?

Agent Pyro:  *Aims gun*

Crickets:  O.O

*Silence*

Agent Pyro:  That's better.  *Turns to Elenmeoi* What happened to Smith?

Smithified Audience:  *All look to Pyro*

Agent Pyro:  *Exasperated*  Not you!  The original!

Smithified Audience:  *Shrug*

Elenmeoi:  He's in a cage.

Agent Pyro:  *Glares at Elenmeoi*

Elenmeoi:  Eep!  I'll free him!  *Runs off to free her prisoners*

Leo:  *Exasperated* STOP IGNORING ME!

Neo:  *In squeaky voice*  Save me!

Agent Pyro:  Nah, I like seeing you suffer.

*Suddenly Faramir goes running through the studio followed by Boromir*

Faramir:  *Crying* I AM NOT TWEAKED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Elladan & Elrohir:  *In sing-song voice* Faramir's tweaked, Faramir's tweaked…

Faramir:  *Runs out of studio crying*

Boromir:  Faramir!  Come back!  *Runs after him*

Elladan:  Well… there goes our fun…

Elrohir:  *Stiffens*  _Ada's_ coming!  Hide!  // Dad //

*They climb up a beam*

Elrond:  *Comes in* Where did they go?  *Looks at Pyro*

Agent Pyro:  *Points at ceiling*

Elrond:  *Looks up* I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO STOP TEASING THE HUMAN!  IT'S NOT HIS FAULT HE HAD A TROUBLED CHILDHOOD!

Elladan & Elrohir:  Sorry!

Elros:  Come brother!  Let us get out of here while we still can!  *Eyes Smithified audience warily*

Elrond:  *Glances at his sons and shrugs* Let us go then!

*Elrond and Elros leave studio quickly*

Agent Pyro:  *Waits for next group to come and go*

*No one comes*

Elenmeoi:  *Walks onto stage*

Agent Pyro:  Where are the rest?

Elenmeoi:  Cain and Able escaped out the back way and Smith went around and is… now… *Motions to crowd* Well… you get the idea.

Agent Pyro:  …yeah

Elenmeoi:  So… everyone escaped then?  *Look dejected*

Agent Pyro:  No.  Those abominations you call elves are still sitting in the rafters…

Elenmeoi:  *Looks up and face brightens*

Leo:  HELLO?!

Elenemeoi:  Hello Leo!

Leo:  -.-

Neo:  Help!

Elenmeoi:  *Looks at him* …nah.  *Looks at Orcamafish*  We can not always call you Orcamafish.  'Twould be like calling Pyro 'Agent' or me 'Elf'… so… we shall call you Maddie!

Orcamafish/Maddie:  Maddie?!  No!  I wanna be called 'Killer' or 'Death'!

Elenmeoi:  *Makes face* Ewwww… no… you are Maddie.

Agent Pyro:  *Points at Maddie*  Haha!

Maddie:  *Glares then sinks to the bottom of the tank and pouts*

Elenmeoi:  Ew… it's even ugly when it pouts… why couldn't we have gotten a cat?

Maddie:  *Looks terrified*

Agent Pyro:  Because it would not fit in with the theme.

Elenmeoi:  *Sits on floor and pouts*

*Everything starts shaking*

Agent Pyro:  What is that?!

Elenmeoi:  *Jumps up and glances around* It's coming from out there!  *Points to the left*

*A loud thumping is heard and suddenly half the wall caves in*

Nutmeg:  *Has finally manages to point the camera in the right direction* Eep!  It's the evil camels of doom!

*A crowd of camels with pink sunglasses led by a very annoyed Leo charge into the studio*

Leo:  FORWARD MY MINIONS!!!!!!!!!!!

Camels with Pink Sunglasses:  *Charge towards Elenmeoi and Pyro*

Elenmeoi:  Not the wall too!  *Groans*

Agent Pyro:  You MIGHT wanna get OUT of the way of the camels.

Elenmeoi:  *Blinks* Eep!  *Climbs beam and sit in rafters with Elladan and Elrohir*

Agent Pyro:  *Steps out of the way easily*

Nutmeg:  *Is in a daze on the floor… the camera aimed at the ceiling and miraculously unharmed*

Agent Pyro:  *Looks at the carnage caused by the camels then to the trembling elves in the rafters.  She picks up a piece of wood and pokes Nutmeg with it* Is it alive?

Leo:  Maybe… I… killed her!

Nutmeg:  X.X

Neo:  Murderer…

Leo:  *Covers ears* Not listening.

Neo:  No wonder you have no friends you keep killing them…

Leo:  Pyro's my friend.

Neo:  You have no friends.  Murderer.

*Loe starts to cry*

Smithified Audience:  Awwww…

Elenmeoi:  ?_?  That is quite scary…

Agent Pyro:  *Hugs Leo… (to the tune of Mr. Grinch)* You're an asshole Mister Anderson.  That is why you are… um… oh crap… go to Hell!  *Pyro storms off the stage with Leo, the camels follow*

Elenmeoi:  *Jumps down from the rafters*  Wow… she was angry… and she had a right to be!  *Smacks Neo upside the head*

Neo:  *Rubs head* Hey!  I'm free again!  *Runs into the audience, who circle him*

Smith 3000:  Surprised to see me Mister Anderson?

Neo:  No…

Smith 3000:  Then you are aware of it?

Neo:  Of what?

Smith 3000:  Your stupidity.

Neo:  Why I oughtta…

Smith 3000:  What?  Get your hair gel on me?

Neo:  OH THAT'S IT!  *The burly brawl music starts and they all start fighting*

Elenmeoi:  Not again… Note to self, get new studio AND new audience… *Neo hits the wall beside her* NO!  MY PRECIOUS!!!!!

*Backstage*

Agent Pyro:  So, how did you get all these camels Miss Almadzi?

Leo:  *Shrugs*  I dunno.  Will power… I guess.

Agent Pyro:  Why pink sunglasses?

Leo:  So they could see the world through rose coloured glasses.

Agent Pyro:  Makes sense.  *Pauses* What's that?

Leo:  What's what?

*Thunk*

Agent Pyro:  That.

Leo:  No idea.

Camles with Pink Sunglasses:  Moooo…

Agent Pyro:  O.O  Since when do camels go moo?

Leo:  Since I said so.

Agent Pyro:  *Rolls eyes*

*All run out to the studio*

Agent Pyro:  ELENMEOI!  WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO SMITH?!

*A Smith flys past and hits the wall*

Elenmeoi:  SHOWING THEM JUST WHY 'AN ANGRY ELF IS NOT A HAPPY ELF'!

Agent Pyro:  You leave the Smiths alone or I'll call you the name.

Elenmeoi:  I don't care!  He hurt the precious!

Agent Pyro:  Fine… ELVEN MAYONAISE!

Elenmeoi:  Eek!  *Falls over writhing on the floor*

Leo:  Wow…

Agent Pyro:  Yeah.

Nutmeg:  Can we get this over with?  My back hurts…

Agent Pyro:  Okay.  This is Agent Pyro, saying, goodnight everybody!

*Elves burst in the stage door wearing lawyer suites*

Lawyer Elves:  We are looking for one Agent Pyro who injured an elf.

Agent Pyro:  I went left.  Not right.  *Runs away screaming*

Lawyer Elves:  *Run after her*

Leo:  Should we get a new studio for them… just to be nice?

Nutmeg:  Naw.  Let's just get out of here.

Leo:  Sure.

Elenmeoi:  Eek!  The lawyers of doom!  *Jumps up from the floor and runs through hole in wall made by camels* Namaarie!  // Farewell //

A/N 

**Stormhawk-  Okay… I'm guessin' you found it funny?  Lol… I've heard from Pyro yur an awesome writer and both she and I are honoured for your great review.  Lol.  Hope u liked this one as much as the last!**

**alocin- Cheats?!  I'm hurt!  Okay… so the Smith thing was a cheat and Faramir and Boromir made no sense whatsoever… Pyro put them in… but the rest weren't cheats!  *sniff*  Glad you thought it was funny!**

**Sky12-  Okay!  I said you could have Legolas!  No one said anything about all his other characters!  But… I'm glad you enjoyed.  Well… c u!**

**Pyro-  DOOM ON YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  DOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  SSSSSSSSSSS!**

**Well!  Thanx 4 the reviews every1!  Pyro'll help respond 2 the reviews next time as well… hopefully…  well!  Namaarie!  'Till next time!**

**~Elenmeoi**


	4. Puddle Jumping

Chapter 4: Puddle Jumping

Agent Pyro: Since our studio was destroyed and we were saddled with 150 useless camels with pink sunglasses… we are going on an adventure.

Nutmeg: To where?

Agent Pyro: TURKEYLAND!

Elenmeoi: Oh no… *winces* not there… I REFUSE TO GO BACK THERE!!!!!!!!

Agent Pyro: You don't have a choice Ms. Fontaine

Elenmeoi: *Glare*

Elrohir: *Is sitting on a piece of wood that used to be a rafter next to his brother, I know not why they stayed there…* Do we have a choice?

Agent Pyro: No… but if you get friends Elven, I want one too!  *Snaps fingers… nothing happens*

Elenmeoi: ^.-

Elladan: Good… we'll stay where it's safe.

Elenmeoi: *Glances around at the remains of studio* this is safe? *Points at nails sticking up everywhere*

Elrohir: *Mutters* it's safer than being with you…

Agent Pyro: I WIN!!!!!!!  *There is a loud bang and Sparks appears in the middle of the studio… or what's left of it*

Sparks: Where the hell am I?

Agent Pyro: In the matrix.

Sparks: *Blinks* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO *goes on for five minutes*

Elenmeoi: Sh!

Sparks: *Turns to Elenmeoi* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Elenmeoi: *Smacks him on the head with bow*

Sparks: *Faints*

Agent Pyro: No!  Alas poor Sparky… I knew him… not at all…

Elenmeoi: -o-… Okay… *Pokes Sparks* Hey!  Pyro?!  Did you take my tazer?!

Agent Pyro: No…

Elenmeoi: *Glares* Fine then.  *Draws sword* Give me the tazer or I'll poke him with this!  *Waves sword* and I will do so non-to-gently…

Agent Pyro: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!  *Pikes up Sparks and runs*

Elenmeoi: *Sheaths sword and takes out bow and arrows* STOP!

Elladan and Elrohir: *Wince*

Agent Pyro: NOOOOO!!!!!  *Opens portal to Turkeyland that they all get sucked into*

Wicked Witch of the West: I hear the cookies are quite good though.

Elenmeoi: Where in all of Arda did you come from?!

WWIII: You naughty wossnames, being rude to old ladies.  Back in my days we wore onions on our belts to show respect for our elders, but these days, no respect at all… *Rambles*

Agent Pyro: *Shoots WWIII*

Elenmeoi: O.O    I wanna help!!!  *Shoots WWIII*

Turkies: Gobble!  *Eat WWIII*

WWIII: NOOGAT!  I'm MELTING!!!  MELTING!!!  But I never got out of the Matrix-fish!  Noooooooooooooo! (Gat).  No respect for old ladies these days *Eats turkeys and melts, a little pile of melted witch (That looks like the mirror from the Matrix) just sits there*

Agent Pyro: Well… that was drawn out and… pathetic…

Elenmeoi: Aye… very much so… *Blinks* Aw!  It ate the turkeys!

Agent Pyro:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Elenmeoi: *Glances around* Hey!  *Points to two forms who had been knocked out by the wood that had flown through the portal* you sucked up my elves!

Agent Pyro: O.o

Turkeys (that still remain): O.o

Nutmeg: O.o… that sounded… nasty…

Elenmeoi: *Hits Nutmeg* EW! YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!!!!!

Camels with Pink Sunglasses: *who were also sucked through the portal* Mooooo!

Agent Pyro: I'm still not over the mooing thing…

Sparks: *Regains consciousness* Where… am I?

Elenmeoi: *Rolls eyes*

Agent Pyro: *Sigh* In the Ma…

Elenmeoi: *Pushes Pyro*

Agent Pyro: Hey!

Elenmeoi: Remember what happened the last time you told him where he was?!

Agent Pyro: …I get your point.

Sparks: Hellooooooooo?  WHERE AM I?

Nutmeg: Turkeyland

Sparks: Oh okay… where the (Censored) is that?

Elenmeoi: Uh… it's… here?  And no swearing!

Agent Pyro: *Chuckles* A bad ass we have…

Elenmeoi:  PYRO!

Agent Pyro: *Drools*

Sparks: Should I be afraid?

Elenmeoi: Yes

Nutmeg: Be afraid

Elenmeoi: Your country needs fraids.

Agent Pyro: Shhh!

Camels with Pink Sunglasses: Mooo…

Agent Pyro: Don't you 'moo' me!

Camel with Pink Sunglasses #1: Well it's your fault that you had too much sugar when you came up with that idea!

Agent Pyro: *Glares* Riiiight… TURKIES!!

Turkeys: Gobble?

Agent Pyro: Attaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Orcamafish: Hey guys calm down *Starts to sing*

All that I'm saying

Is to give peace a chance…

Agent Pyro: You know what?  I feel happy *Shakes head* No wait, I feel like killing

Orcamafish: Gulp, gasp, ahh!  *Swims into the deep of the puddle*

Elenmeoi: o.O   ooookay then…

Agent Pyro: FOLLOW HER MEN!

Turkeys: Gobble!

Literal Translation: No!

Agent Pyro: What?

Turkeys: GOBBLE!!

Literal Translation: NOOOOOO!!!!

Agent Pyro: *Goes into a rage and shoots everything including the camels, turkeys, puddles that used to be WWIII, her co-host*

Sparks: Help me!  I'm dying!

*And any other innocent bystanders, aka, the viewer… reader… whatever*

Elenmeoi: Co-host?!  *Glares*

Agent Pyro: Sorry… *Mutters something that sounds strangely like 'blibbity bobbity boo,' and everyone come back to life*

Elenmeoi: *Points* don't shoot my elves!  Now, let's hunt some orc… amafish…

Aragorn: HEY!  THAT'S MY LINE!!!

Agent Pyro: -_^ you hunt orcamafishes?

Aragorn: Yeah!

Agent Pyro: Koolies!  You're on our team.  Now, all we need is a way to get into the puddle complex system…

Elenmeoi: Puddle comples system?  *Blinks* ARAGORN!!!  MINE!!  *Runs at Aragorn*

Aragorn: Oh no… not YOU again…

Elladan and Elrohir: Hey… we're outcasts…

Elenmeoi: *Glomps Aragorn*

Agent Pyro: *Ignores the reaction to Aragorn* Yes, the puddle complex system.  Puddles in Turkeyland are connected by a series of tunnels that lead to a giant lake…

Aragorn: I *Gasp* can't *choke* BREATH! *Splutter*

Elenmeoi: *Lets go* Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Aragorn: Okay!  Calm down… please… *Mutters* Valar give me strength…

Elenmeoi: *Glances at twins* You're not outcasts!

Elladan: It seems like it…

Agent Pyro: Aha!  I figured out how to get there!  *Mumbles fish sticks and chocolate pudding and a giant submarine appears*

Sparks: Wicked!

Elrohir: Where did that come from?!

Elenmeoi: It's Turkeyland!  Anything can happen!  *Blinks and turns to Aragorn* How did you escape my closet?

Aragorn: I'm a ranger… I found a way.

Agent Pyro: Sure… now… *mumbles* large pepperoni pizza

Elenmeoi: O.o what did that do?????

Agent Pyro: *Offers Sparks a slice of pepperoni pizza*

Elenmeoi: -.-   oh…

Elladan: What is that?

Elenmeoi: O.O   You don't know what pizza is?!

Elladan: No.  How can I?  I'm not even supposed to be here!

Elrohir: Yeah!

Elenmeoi: OKAY!!  ENOUGH OF THIS!  I WANT MY UGLY FISH!!!!!

Aragorn: O.O    whoa…

Agent Pyro: *Blinks* …*Mumbles: Shrinkify and they all end up in the submarine in the puddles*  YO HO YO HO A PIRATES LIFE FOR ME!

Elenmeoi: *Groans* Come on, let's go before she remembers the rest of that song…

Agent Pyro: DRINK UP ME HEARTIES YO HO!

Captain Jack Sparrow: THAT'S MY SONG!  *Hits her over the head*

Agent Pyro: Blah!  *Is knocked out*

Elenmeoi: *Looks at Jack* How did you get here?

Jack: *Looks around*  This ain't me ship… it's not… pretty…

Elenmeoi: O.o… pretty?  *Blinks* -.- you're drunk aren't you?

Jack: Not drunk, just slightly… drunk

Elenmeoi: -.-

Aragorn: Isn't that what she just said?

Jack: Yes… but I said it better!

Aragorn: Uh… of course…

Elenmeoi: *Rolls eyes* Just let him have his way *throws bucket of water at Pyro*

Agent Pyro: AAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Jack: My ears!

*All the elves have fallen over clutching their ears*

Agent Pyro: Oh cool!  A pirate!

Elenmeoi: *Groans from floor* Aye… the same one who KNOCKED YOU OUT!

*All the elves fall back to floor*

Elladan and Elrohir: Could you 'please' stop doing that?

Elenmeoi: *Looks at them* I dunno should I?

Elladan and Elrohir: Yes!

Elenmeoi: Okay.

Agent Pyro: He knocked me out?

Elenmeoi: *Rolls eyes* Yes!

Agent Pyro: Oh… bad pirate!  *Pokes him*

Jack: Hey.  Don't touch.

Agent Pyro: *Pokes him again*

Jack: No poke!

Elenmeoi: Pyro! Don't piss off the pirate!

Agent Pyro: Why?  *Gets hit over the head again*

Jack: I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, savvy?

Elenmeoi: *Groans*

Aragorn: Kool!  You are?

Jack: Yeah, I am.

Aragorn: Kool!

Elenmeoi: NO!  YOU'RE CORRUPTING HIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!

*Elves fall again*

Jack and Aragorn: Eh?  How so?

Elenmeoi: *Whimper* Sh!  *Looks at twins and grins*  You don't stop acting weird and I'll let the twins prank you ALL day.

Aragorn: O.O

Jack: *Is confused*

Agent Pyro: *Is mysteriously awake*  CAN WE HUNT ORCAMAFISH NOW?

*Elves fall YET again*

Jack: Eh?

Agent Pyro: Don't ask, I'll tell you later.

Elenmeoi: Yes!  Let us find my ugly fish!

Jack: Eh?

Agent Pyro: *Sighs*

Elenmeoi: Ignore him.  He knows nothing.

Jack: I do so know things!  I know where 'parley' comes from!

Agent Pyro: Koolies!  Where?

Jack: The French.  Latin root, makers of mayonnaise.

Agent Pyro: I like mayonnaise

Jack: They also made raisins, a shame to grapes really… then they have the French choir.  They all sing soprano, eunuchs, every one of them.

Elenmeoi: This sounds vagely familiar…

Jack: I think I'll stop here…

Elenmeoi: That would be a good idea.

Elladan: *To his twin* What in all of Arda are they talking about?

Elrohir: *Shrugs*

Elenmeoi: I WANT MY UGLY FISH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

*All the elves fall down AGAIN*

Agent Pyro: *Looks around* Where is my Sparky and Nutty?

*There is a quiet sound of gurgling and a plastic rustle*

Elenmeoi: Meh… no idea!

Aragorn: *Listens* I think they're in the closet…

All: *Look around wonderingly*

Communist Conspirator: Psst!  *Whispering to Elenmeoi* Look- it's behind you!

Elenmeoi: *Turns around* Oh!  Closet!  *Opens closet to find Sparks and Nutmeg sitting on the ground with plastic bags over their heads* NO!  We can't afford a new camera-man!

Nutmeg: *Muffled* Afford?  I'm not getting paid…

Elenmeoi: We have to pay off the destroyed studio… and we have to pay for our old camera-mans funeral…

Agent Pyro: SPARKY!!!  NO!!!!  *Rips bag off his head*  DON'T DIE!!!!!

Sparks: NOW I CAN'T EVEN DIE THE WAY I WANT!!!!!!!!!!!!

*Elves all fall to the floor but this time decide to stay there*

Agent Pyro: *Is hugging Sparks*

Elenmeoi: Erm… well… this is the end I guess so… GOODBYE!

*Silence*

Elenmeoi: NUTMEG!  TURN OFF THE CAMERA!!!!!!!!

Nutmeg: Uh… how?

Agent Pyro: Fine camera-man YOU are…

Nutmeg: *Cries* I'M A GOOD CAMERA-MAN!!!!!!!!  … CAMERA-GIRL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

*The elves are now unaffected since the previous yelling has caused them to become temporarily deaf*

Elenmeoi: *Sigh* Let me do it… *Presses big button labelled 'power'*

A/N 

**~Elenmeoi~**

**Hey!  Okay… Pyro's not gonna reply this time either… *Mutters in annoyance* she made me do it all alone again… ^_^**

**Pyro: Uh… yeah… doom on you???  Why do you insist on reviewing your own stories?  *Is confused***

**Okay… this is kinda sad… either something's messed up or the only review we have is from ourselves…  :S… Uh… okay… really hope we get more reviews this time!!!!!**

**PLEASE review!!!!**


End file.
